


Skating Lessons

by imapirahana98



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Funny (?), Humor (?), Ice Skating, Ice rink, M/M, New York City, Post-Canon, Showing Off, Skating Lessons, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imapirahana98/pseuds/imapirahana98
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri are vacationing in New York when they decide to visit a public skating rink to simply enjoy each others company. A teenager decided to show off and is scaring the little kids and ruining the fun for everyone else.Viktor and Yuuri decide to do something about it, and teach him a lesson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really crappy but I wanted to write something kinda funny and I was inspired by tumblr so I just thought "what the hell?" So just pretend its not as bad as I know it is.

Yuuri looked around at all of the tall buildings marveling at how the buildings and streets and people seemed to weave together like a never ending concrete forest. After his win at Nationals and Worlds, he and Viktor had decided to take a vacation to visit New York City for a few days. 

Yesterday they had gone shopping before going to see Kinky Boots on Broadway. Where Yuuri learned that another one of Viktor’s many skills is being able to dance in 8 inch heels. Which probably should not come as a surprise but being invited backstage and then attempting to put on the heels they wear doing the show was crazy in itself. Then Viktor proceeding to do a rendition of Sex is In the Heel was the tipping point that had Yuuri experiencing a cross between embarrassed and turned on.

Today they decided to simply just walk around and get lost. It had been a few hours of simply enjoying the day so far, and the sun was beginning to set in the sky when suddenly he felt Viktor stop walking. Looking to where his gaze had locked on a building, Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh out loud “Really Viktor? An ice skating rink? We are in them constantly.”

Turning to Yuuri with a look of a cute puppy he said “I know but this is just for fun! Like two people on a regular date with each other! I’ll even fall and you can catch me like you're teaching me how to skate!”

Rolling his eyes but also seeing the potential fun Yuuri acquiesced and they walked over to the rink. Once inside they paid the cover charge and each grabbed a pair of skates.

(At first the people at the front desk insisted on giving them hockey skates as that was what the “men” wore, but considering they probably would both fall on their faces if that happened they convinced them to give them the “girl” figure skates.) 

They walked towards the rink hand in hand and put on their skates while watching the other families, couples, and friends skating along to the pop music playing. 

The skates pinched a bit but that was to be expected. They walked over to the ice and starting slow at first began making their way around the ice hand in hand while talking and watching the other people. It was surprisingly fun and Viktor did end up falling because a small child skated right in front of him. It was adorable watching Viktor stand with a small pout and rubbing his ass saying “Yuuri! You didn’t catch me!”

Laughing and taking his hand once more, Yuuri responded “I’m sorry, I promise to catch you next time.”

Smiling brightly, Viktor began leading them once more around the rink, keeping an extra eye out for tiny obstacles.

About an hour later a young man had come in and decided that it was his time to shine and proceeded to sprint around the rink cutting off children and making them fall. If that wasn’t enough for him, he began to do some mediocre looking spins and almost kicked a young women in the face. None of the rink staff seemed to be stepping into the situation and at this point, Yuuri was getting upset. 

At first Yuuri and Viktor had joked about it “Hey look at Mr. Cool Guy over there, I bet he’s impressing everyone so much right now!” “Wow I bet cutting off that girl is totally going to make her fall for him, it’s a love story in the making!”

Though now, looking over Yuuri found that Viktor held a similar look of held back anger. That was when Yuuri saw the look of anger turn into one of mischievousness. Normally at that look Yuuri was extremely wary, but this time, he joined in as they skated closer to the boy. 

As they neared Viktor called out “Hey you have some pretty cool moves man, mind showing me some?”

Happy to show off the boy replied, “Yeah dude just watch me, I’m like an expert”

Viktor and Yuuri exchanged a glance smirking

At this point, a lot of the parents had ushered their children off of the ice and people began to clear in order to take a “break”, so people were looking at the couple encouraging the boy. The boy took off down the rink and proceeded to do a sloppy spin, and exiting it he skated back over with a smug look on his face.

“What did you guys think of that? Pretty cool right?”

“Oh yeah definitely!” Viktor replied voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Hey Viktor?”

“Yes Yuuri?”

“I think I am going to try to do that, it looks pretty easy.”

“Hmmmm, you know you’re right, you should totally try it”

Turning back to the boy now, “Hey could you teach me how to do that?”

“Uh yeah sure, just do what I do. But you probably won’t get it, it’s like really hard to do.”

“Ok, I still want to try though!” Yuuri responded cheerfully

Viktor and Yuuri follow him to the middle of the ice where he “demonstrates” how to do it properly. Shaking his legs and arms out before starting, Yuuri skated a few feet away “Ok I think I got it!” 

Turning Yuuri proceeded to gather speed and jump into a sit spin. A small murmuring from the people on the sidelines watching could be heard and schooling his expression into a straight face Yuuri exited the spin and skated over to the boy, or Jake, as he introduced himself.

Jake apparently had lost the ability to hold his mouth closed and simply stood there staring.

“So how was that? I couldn’t really tell if I did it right.”

Yuuri had done it right. It had been perfect.

Jake finally managing to gain control of his mouth, said “That was not bad for a first try, that was actually really good. But next time you should put your elbows back more and lower your left leg.”

Behind him Viktor was standing attempting not to burst out laughing.

The thing was that the leg had to be parallel to the ice and the arms, including elbows, were to be held snugly to the torso. Putting them out more slows down the speed of the spin, and if you lower the leg, serious points are deducted. This kid has no idea what he is saying. 

Time to have some fun.

“Hey do you by any chance know any jumps?”

“Yeah let me show you, these are really hard so don’t even try them, but since you asked…”

Jake proceeded to skate away and did a single waltz jump before skating back.

“Jumps are really hard to do, especially for beginners like you guys. So don’t feel bad, I’m sure if you practice or get lessons you can work up to my level.”

Viktor now speaks up and says, “Hey do you watch ice skating at all?”

“Uh yeah totally. Viktor Nivikrov is like a legend on ice.” 

Realizing that the guy was bluffing, Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh out loud. Ignoring Yuuri, and wincing slightly at the butchering of his last name, Viktor asks “He’s awesome! I heard he can like do a double flip or something?!”

“Yeah, those are one of the highest technical jumps, their super hard.”

“Oh? I wonder if I can try.”

Without waiting for an answer, Viktor took off down the ice gaining speed. When he jumped their was a collective gasp around the ice skating rink as he performed a triple salchow beautifully. Grinning widely, and gracefully skating back over he yelled “How was that! Yuuri what did you think?!”

“That was beautiful Viktor! I’m so proud of you!”

Suddenly there was a squealing noise from the side of the rink as one of the staff members had finally walked in.

“OH MY GOD ITS VIKTOR NIKIFOROV AND KATSUKI YUURI!!!!!!!”

Everyone in the rink at this point had turned to look at her as she did an impression of Yuuko during the first showing of Eros by Viktor. Other staff members came running in at the sound of the screaming, they took in the scene and then proceeded to gape.

One of the dads who looked absolutely bewildered about what was going on asked “Can someone please explain to me what is going on here?”

Viktor adopting one of his media smiles skates over and in a loud voice so all could hear “Hello! I’m Viktor Nikiforov fiance of Yuuri Katsuki the top figure skater of Japan and the current reigning World champion!”

Flushing with embarrassment, Yuuri pushed forward and decided to have some fun himself. “Hajimemashite! I am Katsuki Yuuri, fiance of Viktor Nikiforov five time Grand Prix and World Champion and avoider of doing the dishes!”

The dad looking more confused than before, replied with “Um, ok…”

Seeing his apparent confusion Viktor decided to enlighten everyone about what was going on. “Sorry we hadn’t originally planned to make a big deal about it, but we thought that we needed to show Jake over there some manners when attending a public skating rink. To make up for our own hogging of the ice, we would be happy to give people some skating pointers for the next hour or so.”

Jake seemed to have magically disappeared and Yuuri got the feeling that he probably wouldn’t be “showing” off anymore.

The next hour was spent helping teach little kids and some adults how to skate. It was a lot more fun than he was expecting. 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Yuuri wakes up to an overwhelming amount of notifications coming from his phone. Apparently someone else had recognized them and instead of making themselves known, had recorded the encounter and uploaded it to YouTube under the title “Skating Legends Viktor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri Teach Punk Kid a Lesson”

It already had 2 million views and had only been posted 15 hours ago. Why did he suddenly have an ability to make viral videos? At least this time a naked Russian man wouldn’t show up in his family hot springs to coach him… hopefully.

Groaning, Yuuri dropped his phone and proceeded to just simply sleep the day away cuddling with his fiance. 


End file.
